For the Love of Belle
by charmingcontender
Summary: Regina only ever tries to use Belle against Rumpelstiltskin once. A unique look at Regina's relationship with Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. RUMOURS Universe.


Regina is bored and that is never a good thing. It's not that she has nothing to do (_she has a kingdom to run and a stepdaughter to hunt down)_, but that neither of those things take much cunning, much talent, and her mind leads her to doors she'd rather leave shut when she doesn't have a challenge. Snow is playing Hide and Seek, but Regina doesn't like that game; she wants to play another. She cannot play with her subjects; they despise her. (_Even though she is an excellent queen. Her people are prosperous and she does not break them under the weight of her taxes. She judges disputes as fairly as she knows how and protects the borders from threats. If she is a little cold and if her punishments are meted out a little harshly, that does not mean she is a poor ruler.)_ People who break the law and harbour fugitives need to learn there will be consequences for their actions (_although, they finally seem to be getting the message)._

All that aside, Regina wants to play and Rumpelstiltskin is the only opponent that is at (_above)_ her level. Regina is cunning, ambitious, and indomitable; she is also impatient, impetuous, short-tempered, blunt, and rash (_as her former teacher is so fond of reminding her)._ Rumpelstiltskin knows the way she likes to play and, if he's honest, he likes to retaliate (_and even instigate)_ just as much as she does (_She is still irritated over their last spat, where he set a wardrobe full of her favourite outfits on fire. She managed to put the flames out before they burnt down the palace, but her clothes were turned to ashes.) _

She materializes outside of the Dark Castle and saunters inside, heading to the great hall. The wooden doors fly open before her as she enters. The imp and a young woman (_a stunning, petite girl with captivating eyes and no magic that Regina can detect)_ are sitting at the table, drinking tea and conversing quietly.

Regina is caught off guard by the presence of another person, but smirks and makes her way to the table.

"Why is she here?"

"Ah, Regina," comes the high, mocking voice. "Always such a _pleasure._" The words are polite, but the tone tells her to go to hell.

She ignores the jab and asks instead, "Who is she?"

He rolls his eyes at her lack of subtlety. "She is none of your business, dearie. Why are you here?"

Regina is silent.

Rumple sighs, "Regina, you do know what happens when you come to me out of boredom, right?"

She knows _(the games are fun, challenging; the cleanup, not so much_). She slumps into the nearest chair, to the left of the imp and across from the girl (_the amused, lovely girl who looks between the Dark One and the Evil Queen). _

She turns to the girl (_the silent, inquisitive girl, who is looking at Regina with interest). _"Who are you?"

The girl (_the smiling, bright-eyed girl with coppery hair)_ responds politely, "I'm Belle."

Regina raises an eyebrow at the imp. (_Inquiring, wanting to know the purpose of this non-magical woman and why she is in Rumple's home.)_

"The place was filthy," he grunts. Regina understands; she is not the only one bored and lonely. (_They are more alike than they care to admit.)_

"And you are?" Belle (_polite, daring Belle with a teacup in her hand) _inquires.

"Queen Regina." There is a spark of recognition in her intelligent eyes.

Belle (_cheeky, unintimidated Belle, who looks a murderess in the eyes without a tinge of fear)_ gives Regina a mischievous smirk. "Well, would you care for some tea, Queen Regina?"

Rumple looks aghast at the girl's offer and so, before he can cut in and ruin Regina's and the girl's chance to make the Dark One uncomfortable, Regina quickly says, "Yes, I would."

Belle (_impertinent, mannered Belle, who seems to like playing games as much as Regina) _winks and asks sweetly, "Sugar?" while giving a sassy look to her master.

Regina is going to like this girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that first teatime, Regina comes to the Dark Castle every time she can possibly justify it and always has tea with Belle (_sharp, magnificent Belle with a dark sense of humour)_ before she leaves. Eventually, she stops trying to come up with excuses and simply arrives for tea and talks and walks and wit and games and debates and discussions with Belle (_opinionated, open-minded Belle with her one-of-a-kind outlook on life and human emotions). _Months and months pass and Regina and Belle (_wonderful, big-hearted Belle, who befriends an Evil Queen)_ grow close, sharing things that are probably better left hidden, but slowly, slowly.

The day Regina comes and sees the braided gold ring (_the ring heavily enchanted with powerful magic and protective wards)_ on her left hand, she is pleased. The girl and the imp are sickeningly in love and it's about time Rumple did something about it. She glances up at her… companion (_she will not think 'friend,' she won't!)_ and smirks wickedly. Belle (_innocent, and yet no-longer-innocent Belle with a dark sorcerer as a husband) _blushes.

More months pass and Regina has never felt less alone ( _not __even when Daniel was still alive)._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Unfortunately, Belle (_curious, eager Belle, who has no magic) _walks into the room in the middle of one of Rumpelstiltskin's and Regina's massive rows; deadly bolts of magic are flying around what is left of the room. As she enters, Regina does not see Belle (_bold, loyal Belle, who sashays into war zones like it's a show)_; she sees Rumple's weakness (_and she is going to use it to win this battle). _She isn't going to kill the girl; she just wants the imp distracted so she can take him out while he's unfocused. (_She'll heal the girl in a moment's time and Regina will be the victor.)_ She gathers power around her and directs it at Belle (_valiant, brave Belle, who does not move out of the way)_. Regina is barely able to see the heavily warded wedding ring deflect the blow before she is slammed forcibly (_harshly, violently)_ against a remaining wall by magic so raw (_oppressive, suffocating)_ that she has never before felt its equal (_from any enemy, at any time)_. She cannot breathe under the force of this power; her magic is confined (_cannot help her, cannot help her!)_ by his brutal dominance. His reptilian eyes are heated (_burning like the fires of hell)_ and cold (_like ice or a dragon bone knife)_, boring into her as if he could rip her to shreds for her action. She can see the monster in him trying to break free from the man's control (_and she knows if this happens he will kill her slowly, painfully and she will not be able to stop him or defend herself). _

"You will never do that again," he hisses harshly. "She is not a weapon to be used in combat. If you ever again attempt to injure her or if you harm her directly or indirectly, you will find out exactly why they call me the Dark One and you will beg for death before the end. Do you understand me, dearie?"

Regina nods as much as she can. She has never seen him this furious (_not when she accidentally ruined the curse he had been perfecting for years, destroying it so completely that he had to start over at the beginning, not when she prodded him about her mother, not when he taunted her about Daniel and she honestly tried to kill him)._ She cannot keep his gaze (_that burning, freezing gaze)_ and looks away.

Her eyes fall on Belle (_mischievous, caring Belle, who reads anything she can hold in her spare time)_ who is standing quietly a few feet away, unwounded. Belle (_brilliant, intuitive Belle, who seems to understand the souls of the darkest of beings)_ looks at Regina without anger, without surprise (_as if she knew this might happen sometime)_, only understanding and disappointment. Regina feels something she hasn't felt in many, many years: shame. She is ashamed of herself (_and she is ashamed that Belle is disappointed in her)_. Her regret must show on her face because Belle (_strong, calm Belle, who likes almost as much honey as liquid in her tea) _steps up to her husband's side and sets a gentle hand on his shoulder. Regina can see the monster in him calm at her touch and the man is able to be seen in his eyes (_eyes that still smoulder in anger)_.

Rumpelstiltskin drops Regina to the ground ungracefully and she falls on her knees. By the time she is standing once more, Rumple has pulled his wife in front of him, back to chest, and has his arms securely around her waist, nose in the crook of her shoulder, but eyes (_an inferno reduced to glowing embers) _glaring at his former apprentice.

"Regina, I think it's best if you leave now," Belle (_unshakeable, unintimidated Belle, who climbs the highest branches in the orchard to get the best of the fruit) _states quietly, firmly. Regina is even more ashamed (_for she has lost the one person she would even dare to consider a friend)_.

"I will see you next week for tea." Regina's head snaps up and Rumpelstiltskin tenses as tightly as a coiled spring, but Belle (_forgiving, impudent Belle, who relaxes the fiercest tempers) _pretends not to notice either action.

Regina nods vigorously as she turns to leave. The queen walks to the door, but stops as she reaches the singed wood. She cannot go, letting Belle (_witty, clumsy Belle, with a passion for dance)_ think that she will never try to hurt her again only because of a threat from Rumpelstiltskin. "Belle, I…" Regina licks her lips. She will never again attempt such a thing, not because of the imp, but because it's Belle (_undaunted, persuasive Belle, who has even gotten Regina to dance wildly around the hall with her) _and Regina does not want to hurt her, will never endeavour to after today. "That was out of line, Belle. It will not happen again."

Rumple releases some of his tension and Belle (_charming, grinning Belle with a beautiful laugh) _beams, both taking the almost-apology for what it is and knowing how hard it is to come by one, but all she says is, "Please bring some of those orange and cranberry scones with you when you come next time."

Regina grins (_a soft grin, as soft as either of the others has ever seen)_ and leaves the Dark Castle. She had seen two things in Belle's eyes (_stunning, sapphire-eyed Belle, with a penchant for beasts and monsters and villains)_ that have not been directed at Regina in over fifteen years: acceptance and love. Belle (_odd, unique Belle who loves a monster and an Evil Queen) _accepts Regina as she is, does not ask her to changes, loves her. Someone loves Regina. More importantly, Belle (_worthy, vulnerable Belle, who could've died today) _loves Regina.

And Regina loves Belle (_strong, defiant Belle, who could rule the world without batting an eye)._

Regina doesn't realize how widely she is smiling until her cheeks start to hurt.


End file.
